


black silhouettes against pale gold

by GoodbyeVanny (TheFallenCaryatid)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Aziraphale looks at birds, M/M, Nineveh, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenCaryatid/pseuds/GoodbyeVanny
Summary: Fanart for “Apples Are Not the Only Fruit.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	black silhouettes against pale gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apples Are Not the Only Fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193553) by [indieninja92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indieninja92/pseuds/indieninja92). 



> I would illustrate every scene from Indie’s fics if I were skilled enough. Go read everything they write.
> 
> From the fic:
> 
> “Nineveh, 2600 BC
> 
> Aziraphale rested his chin in his hand and let out a long, satisfied sigh. He was sitting on the roof, twisted around to prop his elbow on the low parapet, looking out at the view. Swifts darted across the sky, black silhouettes against pale gold. Below, the dried earth of the buildings took on a soft, pinkish tinge in the fragile light of morning.”


End file.
